warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twigbranch/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Twigkit |apprentice=Twigpaw |warrior=Twigbranch |mother=Pebbleshine |father=Hawkwing |foster mother=Lilyheart |sister=Violetshine |foster brother=Larksong |foster sisters=Leafshade, Honeyfur |mate=Finleap |mentors=Ivypool, Sandynose, Sparkpelt |app=Flywhisker |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Lost Stars |deadbooks=Unknown}} Twigbranch is a gray she-cat with green eyes. She and her sister were found abandoned in a tunnel underneath a Thunderpath by Alderpaw ThunderClan and Needlepaw of ShadowClan and are taken back to the Clans. She and her sister are separated between ThunderClan and ShadowClan because the two Clans found the kits equally, and Twigkit is chosen to stay in ThunderClan. While Lilyheart raises her with love, Twigkit cannot help but feel like an outcast in ThunderClan with no kin. She becomes an apprentice to Ivypool as Twigpaw. She journeys to find SkyClan, hoping to find her kin, and discovers the Clan alive, and her father, Hawkwing. She leads them back to the Clans, and joins SkyClan with Violetpaw and Hawkwing. She becomes apprenticed to Sandynose, who distrusts the former ThunderClan cat. Twigpaw discovers her heart lies in ThunderClan, and she and Finpaw, a SkyClan apprentice she befriended, leave for ThunderClan. Bramblestar hesitantly lets her back, and apprentices her to Sparkpelt who greatly opposes SkyClan's place at the lake. She earns her warrior name Twigbranch, and leads a patrol to rescue SkyClan and bring them home. Meanwhile, she and Finleap argue about when to start a family, with Twigbranch wanting to wait until she was ready. The two make up, and become friends again. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Twigkit and her sister, Violetkit, are discovered as newborns in a tunnel underneath a Thunderpath. Their mother's whereabouts were unknown and there was no trace of her. The kits were found and named by Alderpaw and Needlepaw, who brought the helpless kits back to the Clans. They were thought to be a part of a prophecy that involved all of the Clans, and each Clan took an interest in them. At a Gathering, it was agreed that ThunderClan would take Twigkit and ShadowClan would take Violetkit, and Alderpaw and Needlepaw were distraught at separating the sisters. :Twigkit is fostered and nursed by the queen Lilyheart and her foster siblings, Larkkit, Leafkit, and Honeykit. Alderpaw takes on a fatherly role for Twigkit, and is always ready to make time to talk or play with her. As a kit, Alderpaw takes her at night to meet up in secret with Needlepaw and Violetkit from ShadowClan. She is apprenticed to Ivypool and begins her apprentice training. Feeling alone in her new Clan, Twigpaw desperately wants to be with her kin, but unfortunately, patrols sent out came back unsuccessful, and her mother was deduced to be killed by a Twoleg monster. She is extremely discouraged by this finding and tries to become closer to her sister, but the problems with Darktail in ShadowClan made this feat difficult and dangerous. :When Alderheart begins having visions about SkyClan and tells Twigpaw he thinks he saw her kin, Twigpaw becomes determined to find them. After Bramblestar and the other senior warriors disagree on sending a patrol to find SkyClan, Twigpaw rashly goes by herself. She is hit by a monster but is healed by Twolegs. She escapes the Twolegs and wanders across the countryside, eventually finding SkyClan sheltering in the moorland. She meets Hawkwing who introduces himself as her father, and she is overjoyed to meet her kin. Twigpaw leads SkyClan back to ThunderClan. :After spending time with her father and learning more about her mother, Pebbleshine, Twigpaw decides that she wants to be with her kin in SkyClan. Violetpaw escapes ShadowClan after it collapses and also joins SkyClan. She becomes a SkyClan apprentice with Sandynose as her mentor. He is strict with her and many cats are suspicious of her, and she becomes uneasy. She becomes close friends with Finpaw. Despite being among family and friends, Twigpaw decides she does not feel at home in SkyClan and asks Bramblestar if she can return to ThunderClan. Bramblestar reluctantly agrees and Finpaw comes with her because he is in love with her. Sparkpelt becomes Twigpaw's third mentor and is very tough on her. After completing her second assessment, Twigpaw earns her warrior name, Twigbranch. :Twigbranch becomes a mentor to Flypaw and is annoyed that her apprentice is easily-distracted. Finleap attempts to get closer to her and start a family, but Twigbranch feels she is not ready and the two cats get into a disagreement. She leads a patrol consisting of cats of all Clans to bring SkyClan home after they are driven from their territory by ShadowClan. She finally meets her mother Pebbleshine, thanks to Tree, and rejoices when she discovers Violetshine is expecting Tree's kits. She also grows closer to her apprentice, Flypaw. Twigbranch and Finleap come to terms with each other once again, and become friends. Detailed description '''Twigbranch' is a gray she-cat with green eyes. She has short,Revealed on Kate's Blog fluffy, glossy fur, and her ear-tip is sliced. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more...''}} External links * References and citations Category:Main article pages